Harry Potter and the Sleeping Dragon
by 252020
Summary: Post-war. When Harry wakes up in a human village in Middle Earth he befriends Thorin & ends up going with him to retake his home in the lonely mountain, facing trolls, orcs, & even a dragon along the way. NOT H/T on hold
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, first of, this story is based both on the movie and the book. Also the character descriptions are more based on the movie than the book... it has been years since I read the book though I am going back to check things as I write. Now enjoy._

**Harry Potter and the Sleeping Dragon**

After Hermione had perished in the final battle things had never been the same between him and Ron, nor him and Ginny. They had gone from spending every day together to barely nodding a greeting when they saw each other at work or in the street. So when Harry suddenly found himself in a new world with no appealable way to get back he wasn't too upset, or surprised for that matter. After all, until Harry turned eleven he hadn't believed there was such a thing as magic, but then he had received a letter, and was told that witches, goblins, unicorns, and other creatures of equal impossibility were very much real. So why would waking up in a village that looked like it belonged in dark ages with a dwarf looking down at him be any stranger. Despite the fact that he knew very well that there was not supposed to be any thing such as dwarf, looking at him there was no question about it; he was in fact a dwarf.

The dwarf in question, Thorin, had found him unconscious on the forest floor when he had been out getting wood for his forge. It had been late, and against his better judgement, the dwarf had taken the human back to the village, thinking someone would claim him. No one had. Not that that hadn't stopped him from turning him out as soon as he woke up. But if there was something Harry had learned in his short life it was perseverance. He had refused to roll over and die.

As always seemed to be the case, Harry's bad luck to get stranded in this strange new place came with it's own brand of good luck as well. An old widow took pity on him and gave him room and board in exchange for help around the small cottage her son had built her before he joined the army. It was a choice that had cost him his life, and Eva her only child. For while it may be a time of peace, in either world it seemed, there was always darkness waiting to slink back in.

Life in the village was surprisingly tranquil; there was no raiders, famine, or even noteworthy crimes. Not inside the village at least. And Harry was generally well liked by the masses. He was perhaps a bit odd, but he was hardworking and a quick learner. In addition Eva was well respected and liked. She was a kind, but lonely, woman, and Harry quickly came love her as he imagined he would a mother. She after all seemed to have no less expectation of him than she had had of her own son. And at the same time she seemed to have an endless patience explaining things that would seem obvious to most people in this world, but not to Harry. As if he was a small child she would tell him tales of wars, of elves, orcs, dwarves, and many other strange creatures of Middle Earth, for that was name of his home. But life in the village was also rather dull for someone who had spent his life doing magic, riding flying cars, and fighting a dark lord. It was hard to settle in, and he often sought his trills outside the village walls.

Shortly after her had learned to ride, which came almost as naturally to him as flying a broom, he chose to become a bounty hunter. For he had few talents that would help support him aside from hunting criminals. The fact that he did this without any weapon training, and without both bow and sword had originally seemed unthinkable, but Harry had proven himself quickly. For while he could neither hold a sword or shoot an arrow he had reflexes and an ability to dodge almost any attack that would make even a master swordsman jealous.

It was first during one particularly difficult hunt that Harry would turn to the Dwarf for aid as he had tracked his pray to the Iron Hills. The man had grown up in the area and knew the nicks and crannies better than Harry could ever dream to. But a dwarf... especially one related to the Dwarf colony there would not only assure him safe passage from the dwarfs but also make it easier to find his target. However, it proved much more difficult to convince Thorin to aid him than Harry had foreseen, and took much more time and effort. In the end he had agreed for the sole purpose of getting Harry to leave him alone. Instead it had proved to be the start of a very odd friendship that would last a lifetime.

**Chapter ONE**

That first fateful meeting in the forest had transpired almost exactly ten years ago to the day, and Harry hadn't aged a day since. Even for a dwarf that would have been strange, but despite his short frame Harry still had a good few inches on the mine dwelling folk, and as far as anyone could tell he was also very much human. He was an odd one, but human none the less, even Thorin had to grudgingly admit that.

Despite Eva's insistence that it wasn't that odd, that he might just have some elf-blood in him. A human that didn't age was looked at oddly in any world, and her words didn't lessen the looks he got in the village when he was there. So when Thorin had voiced his intent on leaving, and taking back his home from a dragon Harry hadn't hesitated. He went with him. After all he had more experiences with dragons than most, having seen one born, stolen ones egg, and flying on the back of another. Not that he had shared any of these tales with Thorin, as far as anyone in Middle Earth knew he was just a human, who like many others didn't like to talk about his past.

The trip to the appointed meeting spot with the rest of their companion had been vexing, and Harry doubted he would ever get used to spending days on horseback and sleeping under the stars. At times he truly missed doing magic, more annoying still was the fact that he could feel it under his skin, yet not reach it without his wand. Wherever it may be. He really should have studied wand making instead of becoming an auror… but at the moment being able to do a simple direction charm would have made his year. Though Harry had initially taken great enjoyment in goading the dwarf as they rode, and got lost, twice, it had begun to annoy him as well. In the end the only reason they found their goal, a little hobbit hole in the Shire, was the rune that adorned the very green and round front door.

The entrance hall behind the door was tube-shaped, like a tunnel: though a very comfortable tunnel without smoke, with panelled walls, and floors tiled and carpeted, provided with polished chairs, and lots and lots of pegs for hats and coats. The tunnel wound on and on, going fairly but not quite straight into the side of the hill and many little round doors opened out of it, first on one side and then on another.

But the moment they stepped though the door the merriment they had heard from outside died down. Apparently Thorin's arrival held more importance than Harry had suspected. They never talked about their pasts in more than passing, and suddenly Harry wished he had asked his friend a few more questions about this quest than he had. In true form Thorin had tried to terrify him with tales of the dragon, but when you had used one to break out from a bank his words didn't hold much sway. Perhaps the dragons of Middle Earth and those of Earth were more different than he had thought. Then again, he remembered the reaction people had had to the dragons in the Tri-wizard tournament, it was probably just Harry that had an odd view on what was and what wasn't dangerous. Thorin had after all told him so more than once, especially before he had insisted to teach Harry how to use a sword.

The owner of the hobbit hole was the first hobbit Harry had ever seen, not that he had known much about the peaceful race either. Most humans didn't even know what they were or that they existed. They looked slightly more human than dwarves. If it wasn't for their large hairy feet at least this hobbit could have passed for a child on an initial inspection. A Dwarf were much to roughly built and according to Thorin they lived much longer than both humans and hobbits, centuries longer in fact. But all in all Harry was fairly certain both would have been able to pass for human in his world, with the right cloths…

Short there after they were both made their way further into the hobbit hole and into the dining room where twelve dwarfs and a tall old human man were seated. Harry quickly took note that more than a few of them were sending surprised glances at Harry.

"A human?" One of the youngest looking dwarfs said, sounding genuinely perplexed. "Why is he here?"

"This is Harry Potter, he is a bounty hunter with a quirk for getting out of impossible situations." Thorin told them, making Harry's eyebrows to shoot up.

"Aw, how kind you are, smithy." Harry said dryly, earning himself a glare, which he happily ignored as he sat down at the table.

"Just ignore him, he hasn't been happy since he got us lost the first time." Harry told them, reaching for a piece of bread. "Thorin helps me out occasionally, and I do my best to get him killed. Or so he says." He continued only for Thorin to push him off the chair and take it for his own use. Harry accepted his new position good naturally, even sitting on the floor he was about the same height as most of the others around the table. "He saved my life once, and taught me to use a sword. Figured I owed him."

"You just wanted out of the village." Thorin said, looking at him with a stoic face but Harry could see the amusement hidden deep within his eyes.

"I leave the village more often than you do, Eva says I am barely there anymore."

"That woman spoils you. I did you a favour when I threw you out, would you have stayed with me you would have gotten to know what real work is." He told him, and not for the first time, before turning to face the others more intently and Harrry rolled his eyes. "We are all here I see."

"Aye." The oldest looking dwarf in the gathering agreed. "We are all here."

After that Harry had expected them all to start planning the their quest in more detail, but instead Thorin merely joined them in their eating while the poor hobbit was sent out to get more food and drink. In Harry's opinion he didn't looked all that pleased about it, but he went all the same and none of the dwarves seemed to notice.

For nearly an hour Harry spent most of his time just watching the dwarves, some of them had even started fencing with their utensils and Harry smirked. If this was what it was living with dwarves he was fairly sure that he had ended up with the most serious one there was. Not that Thorin seemed too serious at the moment as he was talking with his old friends. However it was his fellow human who was the first one who chose to start talking with Harry.

"I am Gandalf the Grey." He introduced and judging by his cloths it was an apt name, for he was dressed in grey from the tip of his pointed hat to the tip of his shoes. Even his hair and beard had the same colour.

"Harry Potter." Harry offered with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you, my boy. It is not often I see a dwarf and a man so friendly and at ease with one another as you and Thorin. Especially not one such as he."

"We have known each other a long time. And, as I said, we work together occasionally."

"And he saved your life."

"I have saved his too on occasion." Harry said with a small smile as he remembered the first time he had pulled the dwarf out of harms way in the Iron Hill, to this day he claimed he had never been in any danger. Harry however saw it differently still. "Though he refuses to admit it."

"How long have you known him?"

"Ten years, almost. But he didn't like me much in the beginning. Thankfully I tend to grow on people." Harry grinned. "What brings you on this little adventure of ours?"

"I believe it is time for the Dwarves to return home, and I shall do my best to aid them as if my lot in life." While noble Harry wanted to point out the man's age, for he would doubtlessly slow them down. He was an old man. But he kept this thought to himself.

"And what do you do Master Gandalf?"

"Gandalf will do just fine. I am, as the humans say, a wizard." He gave Harry a knowing look as he said the last word, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if he knew what Harry was too. For a second he wanted to start questioning the man, find out if there was a wizard community, where he could find a new wand, but the hobbit's return with more refilled cups and mugs put an halt in the conversation.

"Thank you, Bilbo." Gandalf said as he took his cup. "I do believe you have the best wine in the Shire." The hobbit forced a smile in acknowledgement and started removing the empty plates on the table. The moment was lost.

A few hours later they were all sitting around the fire. And then, when Thorin struck the first note on his harp, which Harry had had no idea he brought with him, the music began all at once, so sudden and sweet that Harry forgot everything else, and was swept away into dark lands under strange moons, far over The Water and very far from his current whereabouts. Knowing Thorin as well as he thought he did, the thought of him or any dwarf producing music simply did not compute in his mind until that very moment and the connection it had made had brought forth a funny picture in his mind. Somewhere in the far back of his mind he remembered the tale of Snow White, the seven dwarfs, and their singing. It had been one of the few movies he had been able to watch in its entirety growing up at the Dursleys'. He wonder if these dwarves would be willing to stand on each others shoulders and dance if a beautiful human woman had entered… probably not. A dwarf's height was not something to make fun off, Harry had learned that the hard way. Though he was fairly certain their insistence that their height was an advantage had more to do with their dislike of elven folk and their considerable height than conviction in their statement.

**TBC...**

_I am not sure if I will continue this story. But when I saw the Hobbit I suddenly wanted to read a HP/Hobbit crossover and I couldn't find what I was looking for... but to be completely honest I am not sure if I have the time nor energy to finish this story... never the less i decided to post it and I hope you enjoy the plot._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

The dark came into the room from the little window that opened in the side of the hill; the firelight flickered-it was April-and still the dwarves played on, while the shadow of Gandalfís beard wagged against the wall. But soon the dark filled all the room, and the fire died down, and the shadows were lost, and still they played on. And suddenly first one and then another began to sing as they played, deep-throated singing of the dwarves in the deep places of their ancient homes.

After the song ended it didn't take long for the music to die down. It was time to talk business. And while Thorin may be the leader of this company it was not him who took to word but rather the old dwarf, Balin, who spoke.

"We are here to discuss our plans, our ways, means, policies and devices before we set out on our journey. Our object is, I take it, clear to us all, though to the younger dwarves, mister Baggins, and mister Potter the exact situation at the moment may require a brief explanation-" He paused and Harry, Bilbo, Kili and Fili straightened their backs as if to show their attention as Gandalf reawakened the fire. Balin however got no further in his clarification of possible fates and dangers that may await those who choose to continue on this journey than the various ways in which one may reach the end of ones life, for that was when the hobbits little heart could take no more. He fainted, though Gandalf seemed determined to save Bilbo's reputation as a fearsome thief. Harry doubted anyone believed his claim that it was excitement and not fear that was the cause behind the faint. But they let the wizard speak in his defense as they let the words in one ear and out the other.

As none seemed able to waken the hobbit he was carried into another room and placed on the sofa with a stiff drink close by for when he awoke. Then they all gathered in front of the fireplace once more as Balin started to retell the fate that had befallen the dwarf kingdom in the mountain, the tale of Smaug the terrible.

"Many years ago, when Thorin's grandfather was King under the Mountain we dwarves were treated with great reverence by the mortal men. Kings used to send for our smiths, and reward even the least skilful most richly. Fathers would beg us to take their sons as apprentices, and pay us handsomely, especially in food-supplies, which we never bothered to grow or find for ourselves. Altogether those were good days for us, and the poorest of us had money to spend and to lend, and leisure to make beautiful things just for the fun of it, not to speak of the most marvellous and magical toys, the like of which is not to be found in the world now-a-days. So the King's halls became full of armour and jewels and carvings and cups, and the toy-market of Dale was the wonder of the North." Here he took a solemn pause as if commemorating their old glory days, but it was not a long one and soon he continued.

"Undoubtedly that was what brought the dragon. Dragons steal gold and jewels, you know, from men and elves and dwarves, wherever they can find them; and they guard their plunder as long as they live (which is practically forever, unless they are killed), and never enjoy a brass ring of it. Indeed they hardly know a good bit of work from a bad, though they usually have a good notion of the current market value; and they can't make a thing for themselves, not even mend a little loose scale of their armour. There were lots of dragons in the North in those days, and gold was probably getting scarce up there, with the dwarves flying south or getting killed, and all the general waste and destruction that dragons make going from bad to worse. There was a most specially greedy, strong and wicked worm called Smaug. One day he flew up into the air and came south. The first we heard of it was a noise like a hurricane coming from the North, and the pine-trees on the Mountain creaking and cracking in the wind. Some of the dwarves who happened to be outside (I was one luckily -a fine adventurous lad in those days, always wandering about, and it saved my life that day)-well, from a good way off we saw the dragon settle on our mountain in a spout of flame. Then he came down the slopes and when he reached the woods they all went up in fire. By that time all the bells were ringing in Dale and the warriors were arming. The dwarves rushed out of their great gate; but there was the dragon waiting for them. None escaped that way. The river rushed up in steam and a fog fell on Dale, and in the fog the dragon came on them and destroyed most of the warriors-the usual unhappy story, it was only too common in those days. Then he went back and crept in through the Front Gate and routed out all the halls, and lanes, and tunnels, alleys, cellars, mansions and passages. After that there were no dwarves left alive inside, and he took all their wealth for himself. Probably, for that is the dragons' way, he has piled it all up in a great heap far inside, and sleeps on it for a bed. Later he used to crawl out of the great gate and come by night to Dale, and carry away people, especially maidens, to eat, until Dale was ruined, and all the people dead or gone. What goes on there now I don't know for certain, but I don't suppose anyone lives nearer to the Mountain than the far edge of the Long Lake now-a-days. And we are here to take it back. And thanks to Gandalf and Thorin's father we now have a map to show us how to do it." At this Harry raised his eyebrows, wondering how a map would help them defeat a dragon and how they intended to keep this great treasure if they succeeded. 13 dwarves could only do so much to defend a treasure, and that was if they all survived. But the later could wait.

"How do you intend to get the dragon out? Kill it? If I remember correctly" or rather if it is the same in this world "there are only two places on a dragon that is valuable, even with magic, the eyes and the belly." This statement seemed to surprise more than a few of the dwarves, but it was Gandalf who spoke.

"There are not many alive today who knows this. May I ask how you have come to have this knowledge?"

"A good friend told me many years ago. I have learned to trust every words that left her lips, and it has never steered me wrong."

"It is true." Gandalf agreed.

"That is where Mister Baggins comes in."

"You expect him to sneak in and kill it? He is hardly an assassin, Thorin." Harry disapproved. "You would need to be an elf in his own forest to sneak up on a dragon unnoticed." Not surprisingly this statement brought forth more than a few protests, and it took a few minutes to silence them all.

"Never the less." Gandalf said. "Before we worry about this we need to find a way under the mountain. That is where the map comes in."

When the sun rose the next morning only one thing was left behind, or two if one counted the hobbit. But by his bedside Thorin had left a contract, nearly identical to the one he had made Harry sign, on Gandalf's insistence. Though both Harry and the dwarf doubted that the fearful hobbit would wake up in time to join them, and in Harry's case he hoped he didn't. Though he would be the first to admit that fear was a good thing, it could keep you alive in small doses, Harry did not think Bilbo's particular dose was healthy for their upcoming adventure. If one faints at the mention of possible death one does not stand much of a chance against a dragon or orcs.

But as fate would have it, they were both proved wrong as Bilbo came running after them just as they were about to leave the Shire behind them with newly packed ponies and horses, and bags filled to the brim with fresh food from the flourishing lands of the Shire. Yet despite his previous thoughts a smile made its way to Harry's lips as he saw the hobbit rushing towards them with a newly signed contract him his hands as he loudly informed them that he had signed it. However the only one who actually had expected the hobbit was the aged wizard who's smile far outshone Harry's at the sight of his friend.

Tbc


End file.
